Secret Love
by FlippedOutFlippy
Summary: Lee didn't want to ruin their friendship but sometimes it was so hard not to shout his love to him. Then the choice was suddenly ripped from him. Though, maybe that was a good thing? Naru/Lee


_A/N: This is a Naruto/Lee with Naruto as seme. I LOVE Naruto as seme! and I __ADORE Lee being an uke! Then again Lee is Uke to EVERYONE! __XD _

_Disclaimer: Is Lee getting chased by Seme's that want him as their __Uke? No? Then I don't own Naruto. _

* * *

**Secret Love **

* * *

Lee sighed as he walked up the stairs to the Hokage's office, his long braided hair swinging behind him. He could still barely believe that the Hokage made him the assistant, yet it filled him with warmth at the same time. Lee opened the double doors and walked inside, closing the door's behind him.

Lee sweat dropped as he saw the Hokage snoring when there was work to be done.

"Hokage-sama." he said, placing the package he had been carrying onto the desk.

"Hokage-sama." Lee said again then shook his head fondly. He took the lid off the package and blew the smell over to the Hokage.

The Hokage shot up shouting "Ramen!" causing Lee to giggle quietly.

"I thought you could use a pick-me-up, Hokage-sama." Lee said with a smile

The Hokage gave him a dirty look "I told you a million time's Lee! Call me Naruto!" but then the blond grinned and took the large bowl filled with ramen and began eating quickly.

Lee grinned, putting his hands on his hips "Yosh! I will remember that for future times!"

"Dats vut ju alvaz shay" Naruto spoke with his mouth full.

Some things never changed, but Lee loved that. It might have been wrong, and he knew that it would only lead to heart break but...Lee loved the blond. He laughed, softly

"Well, now that you are up, you have your meetings today, remember? Na-ru-to." he purposely elongated Naruto's name, smiling happily.

Naruto sighed in mock depression "Yea yea." he suddenly grinned "At least you'll be with me. All those old men are such downers!" he complained.

Lee smiled happily to himself, his heart skipping a beat, and he followed Naruto out of the office.

* * *

A few days later Lee found himself in a club. He didn't know how he got there...wait, yea he did, he walked. But why was the question...wait he knew that one too. Naruto had gotten tired of staying in the office and told Lee to call the rest of the rookie nine to set up a club night. That was a horror, Lee had loved talking to his friends but, setting up the day was the horror.

Now Lee was in a dance club wearing his only casual clothing...that Sai had bought for him, which was a torn fishnet shirt over a green tank top and skinny jeans that felt a little to form fitting to his butt. He sighed and walked to the bar after everyone met up.

He watched as Sakura and Ino immediately got guys and went to the dance floor. Then he saw Shino shyly look at Kiba and motion to the dance floor. Kiba gave a dog-like grin and grabbed Shino and lead him to the floor, pulling him close and dancing dirty.

He smiled as Shikamaru looked at Chouji then whispered something in his ear. Chouji blushed softly then nodded and Shikamaru took his hand and lead him to the dance floor as well. They danced to their own beat, looking happy and in love.

Lee suddenly froze as he saw Hinata make her way over to Naruto. His heart squeezed as Hinata blushed and spoke to Naruto in what seemed like a shy flirting manner. Lee tried to swallow back his heart ache, even as he noticed Sakura and Ino give Hinata a thumbs up from behind Naruto.

If only...no, Lee wouldn't think of it. He really didn't think he was worthy of the blond Hokage's time...or his love. Lee couldn't look away as Hinata actually got up the courage to ask Naruto to dance.

Lee felt happy that the girl was finally overcoming her 'fear' of talking to Naruto but he had to stomp down his forming hate and jealousy.

He wished to be the one walking with Naruto to the dance floor.

Lee shook his head and quickly sat down on a bar stool. He ordered a glass of water when the bartender came over to him, though he wished he could handle something stronger.

Lee sipped his drink, staring at nothing when he heard someone next to him.

"Now this is different." came a very familiar voice

Lee looked to the side then had to smile widely "Neji! How are you, my old friend?"

Neji scoffed, looking slightly irritated. The man still wore his hair in the same style and didn't even bother to change out of his normal fighting outfit "I'm fine, but you are ignoring my question."

"But you did not-" Lee cut himself off after Neji turned the irritated look to him. Lee giggled softly

"I am great, my friend. You do not need to worry." Lee gave Neji a thumbs up.

Neji rolled his eye's then kept a blank face. He seemed to be thinking hard about something, but Lee didn't know what.

"Neji?" Lee asked, concerned.

Neji sighed and got up, he had a slight tinge of red on his cheeks as he said "Come on. We're dancing" then took Lee's hand.

Lee blinked, very confused as he was pulled from his seat and taken to the dance floor. Then he laughed and said "Now who is different my friend? But this is a wonderful difference!" he grabbed Neji's hand as well and now pulled him to the dance floor.

Lee turned so he was in front of Neji then giggled before dancing happily.

Neji blushed a little more but then hid a tiny grin as he watched Lee dance. No one had known besides Neji but when Lee danced, Lee truly looked like an angel. Long limbs and graceful movements, it was truly a sight to see. Neji actually grinned and took Lee's hand, spinning him so they were now dancing together.

Neither noticed the angered eyes set on them.

By the time that the last of them left, it was well into the A.M.'s. Sakura went home with Sai and Ino went home with a handsome man. Kiba and Shino went home together as did Shikamaru and Chouji.

Lee went home alone, even though Neji offered to walk with him, but he just needed to be alone. He had seen Hinata and Naruto walk out together and it tore him apart, knowing that they were probably going to share the night together.

The black haired boy opened the door to his apartment. It didn't look like much but he had lived in this place since he was little and he didn't want to give it up just yet. It brought a little smile to his face though he wanted to cry.

But he wouldn't cry, after all, Lee had never once, seriously cried for any bad thing, since he was a child, since his dream of being a ninja was almost taken. He could pull through this, like always.

"Yosh! It does not matter! No matter what I will always stay be his side!" Lee said to himself then smiled "He is my special person after all..."

A sad yet loving expression crossed his face then he sighed. Lee walked to his bedroom then removed his clothing. He crawled into his bed, naked and closed his eyes. He fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Barely an hour later, Lee was woken up by a ringing sound. He opened his eyes and looked to his cell phone. He had one text, he looked at it confused as he saw that it was from Naruto.

'Come to the office.' was all it said.

Concerned and worried, Lee got up quickly and got his clothing back on, forsaking the fishnet before taking off, running to the Hokage's office.

When Lee got to the building, everything seemed right so he calmed down. But Naruto had asked him to come...why? He made his way up to the room with that question in his mind. Lee entered the room and felt his heart skip as he saw Naruto sleeping on the couch. He couldn't help but to watch Naruto, slowly walking closer. A gentle smile crept onto his face and he reached out, gently pushing back some of the blond spikes from Naruto's face.

"Naruto-koi..." He all but whispered, kneeling down.

The office was empty, actually, the entire building was empty for the night, so Lee knew no one would walk in on them. So Lee felt safe, finally spilling his secret to the sleeping Hokage. It would be the only time he allowed himself to do so.

"I love you...I love you a lot more than I ever should.." Lee sighed "I would give my life for you Naruto-koi, not because you are my Hokage...but because you are you. The man I fell in love with many years ago." and that love flowed strongly inside Lee.

Lee wanted to be there to hold him when Naruto was tired or sad. He wanted to be the one to wake up beside him, and make him food in the morning. Lee wanted to be by Naruto's side forever.

He didn't know what made him do such a daring thing but Lee found himself leaning closer and closer until his lips softly touched Naruto's. His heart pounded in his chest as he kissed the man innocently.

Lee wanted the moment to last forever but then the lips under his own moved. Inside his chest, Lee's heart froze and seemed to stop beating for a moment. He pulled away and quickly looked towards Naruto's eyes. His heart sunk as he saw those blue eyes stare back at him.

Lee quickly stood as Naruto sat up. Then backed up as Naruto stood. Lee felt like he couldn't get enough air, and his brain was failing him though he kept up an impressive mask, hiding his inner panic.

"Lee...do you really like me..that way?" Naruto asked slowly causing Lee's heart to sink even lower.

"Um.." Lee swallowed back saliva, scared. He hadn't felt this scared since his surgery all those years ago. He didn't want to lie but he didn't want to lose Naruto as his friend.

"N-no, it was just a tasteless joke Hokage-sama" Lee grinned at Naruto, eyes closed.

Lee gasped as he was suddenly pushed against a wall, his pearl black eyes snapping open. He looked up at Naruto who was looking down at him with a dead serious expression.

"Hoka-"

"Don't lie to me Lee." Naruto cut Lee off, keeping a steady grip on Lee's upper arms, his hands almost circling them completely.

Lee couldn't help but to shiver, Naruto was so close to him, and his hands were so warm. His lips parted to speak but he could barely get any words out. His large eyes closed halfway and he looked down

"I...I do..I like you..a lot." He worried his lip and slowly looked up.

Lee breath hitched at the heat in Naruto's bright blue eyes. They burned like blue fire and his lips stretched into a grin

"Good" Naruto pressed his mouth against Lee's in a deep kiss, his lips moving against Lee's hotly.

Lee gasped then moaned at the sudden feeling, his head was firmly pressed against the wall from the pressure of the kiss. His hands gripped Naruto's forearms, his legs feeling like they were going to give out.

Naruto pulled away slowly, chuckling as Lee followed, whimpering softly

"I've been wanting to do that forever!" Naruto said happily, raising his hand to touch Lee's cheek. Naruto needed to feel Lee's body, in every way "Let me do more.." Naruto asked, but didn't even wait to hear an answer. He leaned down and kissed Lee again, licking the others lips, begging for entrance.

Lee opened his mouth, all to happy to give Naruto more of himself. He moaned softly as Naruto's tongue pressed into his mouth, tasting him. Lee wrapped his arms around Naruto's neck as Naruto let go of him.

Naruto groaned, forcing his tongue deeper. His hands traveled down Lee's body, stroking Lee hips then he gripped them tightly.

Lee whimpered softly then gasped as he was lifted and pressed harder against the wall. He wrapped his legs around Naruto's waist and dug his fingers into those spiky blond locks. He pulled away just slightly, panting hard.

"I..I love you Naruto-koi. I love you so much-" Lee was kissed deeply again and was pulled against Naruto's body firmly

"God I love you too." Naruto said hoarsely then grabbed at Lee's clothing "Please, let me in." he tugged at Lee's clothing again, not even hearing the rip of the fabric.

Lee gasped as his tank top ripped and blushed softly "L-let you in?" he asked breathlessly

"Let me in you," Naruto repeated, attacking Lee's neck with his lips, biting and sucking "In your heart, your body, your soul. I want everything." he growled deeply, sinking his teeth into the junction of Lee's neck.

Lee moaned then gave a soft cry as he felt a sharp yet somehow good pain in his neck. He gripped Naruto's hair tightly and pushed against the bite

"Y-yes, Naruto-koi. Everything, you can have everything!"

Naruto pulled away just slightly and looked at Lee with half shadowed eyes "Everything? So your completely mine, right? And only mine?"

"Yes! Always only yours." Lee looked at Naruto with devoted eyes.

"Good, I won't let anyone else have you. Not even Neji." Naruto said fiercely then ripped off Lee's pants and kissed him with an intense passion.

"Neji-" Lee began, confused before he was kissed harshly, and the thought was wiped from his mind. He moaned then gasped into the kiss as his lower half suddenly became cold then hot again as Naruto pressed his suddenly bare body against his nude one.

Naruto's large hands traveled down Lee's body and cupped Lee's ass. One hand went into the the crack of Lee's backside and pressed against the hidden entrance there. Naruto rubbed his throbbing erection against Lee's to distract him.

"Ah!" Lee jerked in surprise, tearing his mouth away from Naruto's and hitting his head on the wall. He hardly felt a thing as fire rushed through his body and his hips smacked against Naruto's to create that wonderful fire again. Lee hardly felt the fingers penetrating him carefully as Naruto ground their groins together and captured his mouth again.

Naruto growled and pushed his tongue into Lee's mouth again as he tried to gently force his fingers into Lee's tight heat. While rutting against Lee, his stretched the lithe boys entrance as much as he could before a hunger began to take him over. The sight and the smell of Lee was beginning to be to much. He needed to claim Lee as his own, now. Then he heard that arousing, magical cry come from Lee.

Lee cried out as Naruto's fingers hit something inside him. That 'button' that sent his nerves on fire. He whined as Naruto pulled his fingers away but it was for not as something much bigger took their place.

"Oh god!" Lee hit his head against the wall again as his body arched and his eyes went wide. Another cry tore from his throat as Naruto wasted no time and pushed into his body again and again.

"Naruto-koi, Naruto-k-koi, N-naru!" Lee moaned mindlessly then keened "Ahn~!" as that 'button' was suddenly hit again.

Naruto grinned almost animalistic then growled as he just couldn't get a good grip on the wall. He pulled Lee tight against him, rocking deep into that tight heat as Lee's legs tightened around his waist, and quickly looked around.

Naruto grinned and took four large steps to his desk and swiped his arm across it, sending everything to the ground. He hardly cared for his crashing things as he lay Lee upon the desk and gripped the edge of the wood, right above Lee's shoulders. Naruto pulled out of Lee's willing body and slammed right back in, his arms stopping Lee from falling off the table.

Lee choked on a sound as felt Naruto even deeper inside than before, and harder too. He wouldn't be able to take much more of this. A coil tightened in his stomach with each thrust that Naruto made.

"Naru-Naruto-k-koi p-please! I-I can- I can not-" Lee whined and writhed, a dark blush on his cheeks and his bangs sticking to his face. His eyes were glazed yet they never strayed from Naruto's.

Naruto grinned and his eyes darkened, his pupils becoming slits "Then come on, I want to see you cum." he whispered smoothly, not letting up in his thrusting. One tanned hand wrapped around Lee's member, jerking it in time with his thrusts, and his eyes never left Lee's face.

Lee blushed even darker but then arched once more. His mouth opened in a soundless scream and he looked up with sightless eyes as he came. A thin ribbon of cum hitting his stomach and chest.

Naruto growled and was forced to cum as Lee tightened around him, he leaned forward on instinct and bit into the junction of Lee's neck once more, marking him with a bite that with never leave.

"Mine..." he whispered as he slowly pulled his teeth out and licked away the blood.

Naruto gazed at Lee with gentle eyes as the other boy whimpered and panted tiredly. He lifted Lee up and pulled the boy against his muscled body, never exiting his mate. Naruto sat down in his comfy office chair and nuzzled Lee's hair, inhaling the soothing scent

"Finally mine..." Naruto whispered again, not expecting a response.

Lee giggled sleepily and mumbled "Silly Naruto-koi...I was always yours." he didn't even lift his head from Naruto's shoulder as he said it.

Naruto felt a burst of warmth in his chest and gently lifted Lee's head for him, then kissed Lee soundly

"I love you" Naruto said, wanting, needing Lee to echo the words back to him.

"Mmm," Lee hummed happily "I love you more, Naruto-koi." then kissed his love back.

* * *

...Took...FOREVER! Damn! I am sooo tired right now. Just spent the entire night writing the rest of the sex scene, TRYING to make it good...let me tell you, that was a lot of hours just staring at a half blank screen. UHG! but alas...UKE LEE I LOVE YOU! XD XD XD XD and Seme Naruto is sooo nummy! XD Gods I love them together! Then again, Like always, I love Uke Lee with EVERYONE! hehe.


End file.
